Bobby's World: Suspects, Lies
Opening Credits * "Bobby's World" * "Suspects, Lies & Videotape" * Animation Teleplay by: Dianne Dixon & Tony Geiss * Live Action Written by: Howie Mandel Ending Credits * Based on a Character Created by: Howie Mandel * Executive Producers: Phil Roman, Lee Mendelson, Howie Mandel, Brian A. Miller, David H. DePatie * Produced by: Mitch Schauer * Associate Producer: Barbara Wright * Creative Producer: Paul Germain * Story Editor: Dianne Dixon * Developed for Television by: Jim Staahl and Jim Fisher * Co-Producers: Jim Staahl, Jim Fisher, Cella Nichols Duffy * For Film Roman ** Supervising Producer: Kathrin Seitz ** Story Editors: Robert Mittenthal, Vince Calandra * Supervising Director: Gary Conrad * Directors: Berny Wolf, Ron Myrick * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel S. Williams * Assistant Directors: Jeffrey Perlmutter, Peter Hixson * Series Director: Herbert Klynn * Creative Director & Original Character Design: Stephen Hillenburg * Overseas Supervisor: Lynn Hoag * Casting and Voice Director: Ginny McSwain * Music by: John Tesh, Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis * Main Title Music by: John Tesh, Michael Hanna * Orchestrations by: Mark Koval, Don McGinnis, Rob Walsh, Alexander Courage, Fred Steiner * Orchestra Conducted by: Rob Walsh * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Additional Music by: Nick Balaban, Michael Rubin * Starring Howie Mandel as Himself and as the voice of Bobby and Dad * Voices: Gail Matthius, Frank Welker, Charity James, Tino Insana, Benny Grant, Gary Owens, Debi Derryberry, Dan Castellaneta, Miriam Flynn, Kevin Michaels, Jon Lovitz, Tim Stack, Will Ferrell, Daniel Tay, James Caan, * Special Appearances by: Jou Jou Papailler, Angel Jemmott * Storyboards: Stephen Hillenburg, Gary Conrad, Alan Zegler, Karl Toerge, Kris Jenkyns, Ron Campbell, Don Shank, Cathy Malkasian, Kurt Dumas, Scott Jeralds, Barry Vodos, Ray Johnson, Lynne Naylor, Cindy Morrow, Rob Renzetti, Brian Larsen * Models: Craig Kellman, Lin Larsen * Character Design: Vadim Medzhibovskiy, Chris Buck, Toby Shelton, Robert Minkoff, Michael Giaimo, Ed Gombert, John Lasseter * Character Layout: Kamoon Song, Brad Bird, Robert Porter, John Celestri, Wendy Perdue, Louis Tate, Dulce Errazo, Mel Polina * Character Layout Checker: Perry Kiefer * Animators: Kevin Lima, Don Lusk, Sam Jaimes, Rumen Petkov, Nancy Beiman, Brenda Banks, Bob Richardson, Bob Bransford, Frank Gonzales, Barney Posner, Bill Littlejohn, Al Pabian, Malcolm Draper * Animation Timers: Robert Alvarez, James T. Walker, Andrew Overtoom, Sean Dempsey, Frank Weiss, Tom Yausmi, Randy Myers, Genndy Tartakovsky, Sam Weiss, Allen Wilzbach, Joanna Romersa * Timing Directors: Marjia Dail, Ken Walker, Karen Peterson, Cullen Houghtaling, Larry Leichliter, Rick Leon * Sequence Directors: Joe Morrison, Bob Matz, Warren Batchelder, John Freeman, Bob Bemiller, Nelson Shin, Art Leonardi, Alan Zaslove, Steve Moore, George Singer, Bob Kirk, Stan Phillps, Bob Zamboni * Sheet Timers: Jim Duffy, Jason McDonald, Debbie Baber, Marlene May, Mike Lyman, Don Spencer, Pete Michels, Herbert Moore, Norm McCabe, Tom Ray, John McIntye, John Wilson * Layout: Cliff Voorhees, Bob Givens, Rosemary O'Connor, Barry Goldberg * Backgrounds: Mark Whiting, Serge Michaels, Richard H. Thomas, John Bossom Jr. * Background Design: Dan Krall, Edgar Carlos, Martin Ansolabehere, Sue Mondt * Background Layout Checker: Marina Cappas * Color Design: Phyllis Craig, Renan Tolon * Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor * Color Models: Brigitte Strother * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery * Checking Supervisor: Zsuzsa Lamy * Checkers: Maria Konwicka, Janette Hulett, Peggy Drumm, Carole Barnes * Scene Planning: Glenn M. Higa, Steve Segal * Live Action Produced by: John Callas * Live Action Directed by: John Peter * Main TItle Designed by: Herbert Klynn * Main Title Directed by: John Sparey * Main Title Animated by: Kevin Petrilak * Computer Animation: Kroyer Films * Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint Service * Hollywood · Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Camera Operators: George Epperson, Dick Blundell, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Creative Bubble · Editor: John R. Tierney * Edited by: Horta Editorial Services, Inc. * Picture Editors: Kevin D. Spears, Julie A. Gustafson * Assistant Editor: Andy Turits * Music Editor: William Griggs * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Music Produced by: Screenmusic West * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester, Gary Silver, Mark Schultz * Audio Assistants: Tricia Reilly, Mark Deadman * Sound Editors: Stephen Janisz, John O. Robinson, Thomas A. Harris, Ron Fedele, Daniel Ben-Shimon, Gregory Perler * Utility: Tim Stringfellow, Mark Cummings * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Tim Garrity * Recording Engineer: Dan Cubert * Videotape Editors: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, Kip Gibson * Animation Production by: Wang Film Production Co, Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Music Mixers: Chris Chandler, Ross Pallone * Voice Recording: B&B Sound * Video Transfer: Complete Post, Inc. * Colorist: Joe Cook * Vice President for Production: Marjorie Kalins * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Production Accountant: Paula Fink * Production Manager: Lolee Aries * Production Coordinator: Andy Houts * Assistants to the Producer: Danette DeSena, Nina Shelton * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy * Production Assistants: Christine Ferraro, Paul Lacy, Ruth Luwisch, Teri Weiss, Valerie N. Robinson, Tony Lopez, Lisa Womble, Vera Duffy, Grant Leavins, Jud Kilgore * Post Production Supervisor: Barbara Beck * Post-Production Coordinators: Wendi McNeese, Carol-Lynn Parente * Post Production Assistant: Erik Harp * Negative Cutter: Bob Lass * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Script Coordinator: Sharon Altman * Executive in Charge of Production: Bill Schultz * ™ and © 1991 Fox Children's Network, Inc. · "Bobby" character is ™ Alevy Productions · All Rights Reserved · Fox Children's Network is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. * Produced in association with: Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Bobby's World Episodes Category:Episode credits Category:End Credits Category:Film Roman Category:Lee Mendelson Film Productions Category:Alevy Productions, Inc. Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:OnTheRunVideo.com Category:Saban Entertainment